comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-03 - Kara at the A-List Party
It's early evening and one of the Martha Wayne Foundations larger functions is doing the rounds. An invitation would have been left at the Planet, Clark knows Superman so he should be able to get it to Supergirl after all. And of course Bruce Wayne is in attendance. He's currently waiting outside dressed in a dinner suit he greets the guests with a smile a handshake. A few of those closest to him even exchange hugs. The inside of the building is well decorated, there's the general upscale feel of food, drink and dancing. Supergirl grins as she flies to the big fancy party. She wasn't sure whether to wear her supergirl outfit or that black fancy dress she bought when shopping with Clark.... so she wound up wearing the outfit... but taking the dress in a little bag. No making faux pas on her first fancy party! No sirree! She flies down, landing outside the building where the party is and walks happily up to the door. "Hi!" the Kryptonian chirps out happily. "I'm invited." she says to the front guard. Bruce is standing by the door and so when you arrive he steps towards you with one of those happy, charming smiles. "Supergirl. I'm glad you could make it." He notices the outfit and the change in the bag, but it's a quick dart of the eyes nothing more. Then he's meeting her eyes with his. "I suppose I can give you the grand tour if you want? Introduce you to the more interesting guests." Supergirl nods smiling! "Thank you Mr. Wayne. I hope I'm dressed okay." She holds up a bag. "I brought a dress in case I wasn't supposed to come like this. I'm a bit nervous." She nods cheerfully. "I'd like that very much." Nodding Bruce offers a warm chuckle. "I see, well I'll admit I don't think anyone really thinks of you or Superman dressing in anything other than the costume. If you'd feel more comfortable in your dress I can show you somewhere to change." He motions into the building with a chuckle. "And it's Bruce." Supergirl nods a little. "Well... I just would like to fit in. Being dressed like this tends to make people think something bad's going to happen. I think it would be better for me to change but I wanted to make sure that was okay first, Mr. W- Bruce." There's a chuckles a Bruce motions to a door off to the side. "Well you can get changed through there. But I'd suggest you not worry about what people think. Most people will find reason not to approve in my experience." With that he offers Supergirl a nod. "If you'll excuse me I have people to greet, I'll be there once you're changed and we can make the introductions." Supergirl heads through the door, then out about a second later, almost before Bruce is finished speaking... in a very fancy, sleek, rather sexy dress that Clark almost certainly would not approve of his very attractive, rather naive, teenage cousin wearing. ( http://tinyurl.com/4yy9fh6 ). She pauses. "Superspeed." she says as an explanation, holding up her bag which now has her supergirl outfit in it instead. Motioning towards the crowd Bruce chuckles. "That must be fairly useful. I suspect I could find a number of uses for such speed." He shrugs a shoulder. "Still, shall we see about meeting some of the guests? I hear even some of the Falcone's are at the party. They've got business in Metropolis I think." Supergirl smiles. "I'd like that... Bruce." She tilts her head. "Falcones. Are they famous? Like the Kennedys or the Kardashians?" "They're a fairly prominent, if somewhat shady family in Gotham." Bruce offers a wry grin. "They're almost as well known as I am... Though their mention in the papers the last few years have been mostly of decline... Jim Gordon's done a good job at cracking down on crime... Apparently they're buying out an industrial printers in Metropolis." He shrugs a shoulder. But that's just gossip. Supergirl nods a little, walking with Bruce in her little black dress, having just a great time looking at all the famous people. Was that Russell Crowe there?! Omigod it was. Kara just beams, looking around at the different captains of industry, celebrities, trust fund babies... and yeah... maybe some less reputable types. But still!. She decides to just look at some of the Falcones and the large men around them, with her x-ray vision. Just in case. But mainly just looks around. She happily accepts a few hors d'oevres from one of the wait staff. Bruce manages to be the king of the hill regardless of the people around him, everyone knows him and to his face at least everyone likes him. The Falcones aren't armed and they're not talking business, but then they're getting ready to mingle, noticably in passing at least with some of those members of Metropolis' criminal elite. Bruce seems not to be paying any mind to such things. He also enjoys a few hors d'oevres, as well as a few drinks. "Ah, miss Turnham, it's good to see you. This is Supergirl." He offers a smile to an elderly woman as he speaks to her. She studies Bruce and then Supergirl apparently not beliving a word of it though she does offer a nod to Supergirl. "Nice to meet you my dear. Please call me Susan." She then turns to Bruce. "And it is as always a pleasure Bruce, but I think you may have started the drinking a little early today yes?" Supergirl smiles. "Very nice to meet you too." She holds her hand out to shake and.... gets a nod. She watches 'Susan' make the quip. "Um... no, I really am Supergirl." she says, defending her invitee's sobriety claims. Shaking his head Bruce laughs. "Susan, I couldn't have possibly started drinking early I didn't get up until five this afternoon." He frowns a little. "And Alfred has started to refuse to bring me drinks in bed." He shakes his head as he looks at Susan. "See, she really is Supergirl." Susan doesn't look too convinced but she offers a nod. "Ah, my mistake then. It's a pleasure to meet you. Can you tell Superman that I'm a big fan of his work." She smiles faintly. "If you'll excuse me though. I'm afraid I've got business I need to discuss." Supergirl floats off the ground a little bit, and offers her hand again to try to shake Susan's. "I'll be sure to let him know." Miss Turnham's been in business for more years than most, she's not one to easily startle, so she simply nods to Supergirl, shaking the offered hand. "Thank you." She looks to Bruce. "And Alfred is a saint... If it weren't for him you'd likely be lost." She then offers a bow of her head and makes her way towards what business she has. Bruce turns his attention to Kara. "Susan was a friend of my mothers." He shakes his head a little. "She's a good woman, but doesn't tend to think highly of me I fear." He sounds almost disappointed by that. "Still, no one can please everyone." Supergirl lands lightly back on the ground and shakes her hand smiling. She looks over at Bruce. "Alfred?" she asks, feigning ignorance. Then she asks, "Well... I think you're a really good person. I've seen it." She pauses... then adds, "During that fire." Bruce chuckles. "The fire was a rare situation. What's to say I wasn't just hoping to get myself out? After all I had as much to lose as anyone." He shrugs a shoulder as he looks at Supergirl. "I'm afraid you're the only hero in this conversation." He offers his most charming smile. "And honestly I'm glad of it. I don't think I'd do well with that kind of attention. I'm not the best role model." Supergirl murmurs to herself "Modesty must be a superpower." She smiles. "Well I think you are, at least." She pauses, letting out a squeak. She points at another actor. "Is that Johnny Depp?" She tries to compose herself. For someone who's been on the planet for less than half a year, she's sure managed to get the whole 'fangirl' thing down. Nodding Bruce chuckles. "It is, but honestly I'm not a great man Supergirl. I'm just a man." He shakes his head slowly. "An incredibly handsome and wealthy man... But then that doesn't count for as much as most people think." Supergirl giggles a bit. "I'm pretty sure the people you employ think differently." She looks around. "Could you introduce me to more people? I'm not great at hob-nobbing." Shrugging Bruce looks at Supergirl. "I'm not a real person to them." He nods as he moves once more through the crowd. "Yes, of course." He moves quickly through the crowd, his attention turning from one group to the other. He offers an almost teasing grin. "Shall we start with Johnny?" He then spots someone who he does direct Supergirl towards a young man probably no more than his mid-twenties. "Supergirl this is Mister James Nickles. He's one of the up and coming business minds of the world. I managed to make him some offers that he's hopefully interested in. Fortunately we should be working together quite soon." Mister Nickles offers a nod of the head to Supergirl. He doesn't seem surprised. "So, you're Supergirl? I hadn't been sure if Bruce was being honest with us when he said he'd be bringing you." Supergirl smiles. "You don't seem particularly surprised." Shaking his head James laughs. "Not really, Bruce said he was going to invite Supergirl... I've learned that he generally does what he says he will... Especially when it involves inviting women to parties." Bruce shrugs a shoulder. "I'm a people person." He glances down at his phone frowning a little. "You'll have to excuse me. It would seem Lucius wants me. Best businessman I've ever met, but he can be terribly boring... Always working." With that Bruce moves towards somewhere quiet to speak business with the CEO. Supergirl watches as Bruce walks off, deciding to eavesdrop a bit courtesy of super-hearing, but smiles at Mr. Nickles. "So what is it you do, sir?" she asks politely. The conversation's surprisingly mundane, Lucius speaks in the tones of someone trying to get his point across when he knows there's little chance it will happen. "Bruce, you're needed at these meetings. I know you're not the CEO, but people need to see the owner taking an interest. I don't want people getting the idea that you don't care what the company does." Bruce however nods his head with a grin. "Don't worry Lucius, I'll be there, it's not like I have other plans. Now have a drink and enjoy the evening." With that Bruce is heading back to Supergirl, apparently content to leave the evening at that Mr. Nickles offers a wide grin to Supergirl. "Well I've just signed on with Wayne Enterprises as one of their Regional managers. It's nothing exciting, but it's a step in the right direction." Supergirl tilts her head. "And what direction would that be? I mean... regional manager for what exactly? I'm not really sure what regional managers do. They.... didnt have stuff like that on my planet. They had guilds." "Basically I'll be responsible for all of Wayne Enterprises businesses on the West Coast." James Nickles shrugs a shoulder. "It's basic administration, just on a moderately large scale. As for my direction. One day I hope to take over from Mister Fox and run Wayne Enterprises." He stops as Bruce returns. "Well James it sounds like you've got ambition, that's a good thing if directed well." Bruce smiles at him for a moment before turning his attention to Kara. "I can imagine it must be strange needing to learn how the entire world works?" Supergirl nods a little. "Oh yes... so many different things functioning independently of each other. And money. I mean... they don't... didnt have that on Krypton." She pauses for a moment, as if to gather her thoughts. "They had Guilds instead. The military guild, the science guild, the artists guild, the exploration guild, and so on." James excuses himself as someone calls him away to talk yet more trivial business. Bruce nods to Kara for a moment. "I see, sounds like a good system. Unfortunately humans don't seem to favour working together when they can simply get what they want for themselves. One of their many shortcomings. Along with... Well more than a few others." He shrugs a little. "I tend to be held up as something of a poster child for our vices so you'll no doubt know what they are by the end of the evening. Supergirl looks over at Bruce. "Because you enjoy life? That doesn't seem like much of a vice to me." She tilts her head. "What about your United Nations or this country's Congress... isnt that humans trying to work together?" she asks, not understanding the idea that there are internal schisms and rampant corruption inherent in both of those groupings. "It was so much easier on Krypton to figure what you were meant to do. They'd test you as a child, and let you enter a guild that suited your skills and desires. And if you decided later on that you didnt like it, you could change guilds after being tested for the new guild. Like... my mother was in the Science Guild, which was basically the ruling Guild on Krypton after the Military Guild was voted out of power." She pauses. "My father Zor-El was also in the Science Guild at first, but he switched to the Artist Guild." She smiles. "I just recently started remembering stuff about my parents. Had some sort of amnesia about it for quite a while. Traumatic repression I'm told." Nodding Bruce laughs. "I suppose they are, unfortunately they're fighting an uphill struggle." He then shrugs. "They tell me that I enjoy life at the expense of my responsibilities." Bruce shakes his head. "I do what I want with my life, I personally can't see what's wrong with that." He frowns a little. "It's easy to forget the details of your parents. If I were you I'd treasure the memories you have of them." Supergirl nods. "I miss them. Especially my father. My mom was... a little distant. I mean.... when they put me in the ship, dad told me they'd come in another ship, and wanted to remind me that I needed to make sure Kal was safe because he was family. Mom told me to protect Kal because he was necesary for genetic variation if our species was to survive. See... that's the difference between them." Nodding Bruce seems to give that some thought. "I suppose both views have their merit. But you're right a distant parent can be difficult. Especially when you're young, it's difficult to appriciate the reasons for their distance." Bruce shrugs a shoulder. "Still such things are in the past. We shouldn't let them ruin a good party." Supergirl was just about to ask Bruce about his parents when he says that. She just nods. "Can you introduce me to more people?" Laughing Bruce nods. "Of course, is there anyone in particular you'd like me to introduce you to? I doubt I'll get a chance to show you around to everyone." Supergirl blinks. "Is that the Governor of California? Wasnt he in that movie as a robot from the future? The Decimator or something?" Nodding Bruce smiles a little. "The Terminator." He motions towards him. "Arnold. There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Supergirl. Supergirl this is Arnold Schwarzenegger." He offers an amused grin. "I'm sure you've heard of each other?" Supergirl holds out her hand to shake the Governator's. "I really loved your movies. Do you think that would ever really happen?" Supergirl adds, "Robots from the future coming to the present, I mean" It would seem the Governor's taken by surprise by the question. "Well I can't say I'd ever considered it. But then with your line of work you might have a better idea than I do on if it's possible." He grins a little to Bruce. "It's goot to see you again. You always seem to bring the most interesting guests." Of course that's when the latest wave of photographers arrives, snapping pictures of the trio as they talk. Supergirl nods a little. "Well.. I mean the idea of using tachyons to brings matter backwards in time's possible. I think they even did something like that on a subatomic level at MIT with some quarks, but they never were able to do that on Krypton on any large scale unfortunately. She thinks. "Probably would have worked better if they tried to send backwards quarks that were encoded somehow to deliver messages." Supergirl keeps talking. "I mean think of how much good it could do if we were able to send messages back in time to give our past selves warnings of disasters or terrible things that could happen. Wouldnt the world be a much better place then?" Bruce chuckles a little. "I doubt it would have made for such an interesting movie." He shrugs a shoulder. "I never really got the idea of time travel myself too many practical problems. Paradoxes seem inevitable, seems best we keep away from the whole subject." He shakes his head. "You don't believe it's the terrible things that define us?" Arnold seems mostly to be just listening, apparently he hadn't come here tonight with plans to discuss the likelyhood of terminator happening. A typical celebrity faux pas. Supergirl pauses. "Isnt that what Quantum theory and M String theory is all about though? A multiverse view of things? It would avoid paradooxes that way. Like the Grandfather paradox. You go back in time and kill your own grandfather. As a result, you're never born so you can't go back in time to do that. But with M-String theory or a multiverse theory, you can. You just start going ahead in time in the new reality instead." She pauses when Bruce asks about what defines us. "No, I think terrible things don't have to be a defining matter. They're just conduits for choices. Choices can be made whether or not terrible things happen. Like.. in another reality, maybe my planet didnt blow up ever. But I still could have come to this planet... like if I became an Explorer's Guild. I might have done the same exact things, just for different reasons. Or maybe I'd stay on my planet and be happier with that reality." She shrugs. She continues, "I mean... that's really the nature of reality, isnt it? trillions of beings making trillions of choices, and that makes an infinite amount of possible realities." She shrugs. "In any case, I think i'd be happier if I could make the same positive choices while avoiding the negative things which caused me pain." Laughing Bruce shrugs a shoulder. "I find that the situations we're put in decide which choices we make." He shakes his head as he studies Kara. "If your planet had been destroyed you wouldn't have chosen to come here. You wouldn't make that choice without the sufficient prompting." He then shakes his head. "Are you willing to risk reality on something we can't hope to prove beyond doubt." He shakes his head. "You can't hope for life without pain." He shakes his head with another chuckle. "But then I find that good company and happier topics generally help do away with that." He frowns a little. "Such discussions don't particularly interest me." Supergirl smiles a bit. "When there's an infinite amount of choices, anything's possible - including my coming here without Krypton having to blow up and having everyone I know die." She pauses. "Sorry, not trying to bring things down. Just saying life doesn't have to be about pain. At least we should try to make it not be about pain and not let the pain define us. Hope's a much more defining characteristic and I think humans show that just as often as they might show pain and other more negative things. I like that." She grins. "Who knows, in another reality we might be havingthis same conversation, except I'm the one saying life must have pain and you're the one saying otherwise, Mr. Wayne." Shrugging Bruce smiles. "I'll take your word for it. I really decide against giving such matters thought. I find it's a waste of energy that could be better spent focusing on this world. After all if your theory is correct then we can't change this timeline at all... We simply create another one don't we? I can't see why I should waste my time helping some other Bruce Wayne have an easier life." Supergirl pauses. "Um... sorry Mr. Wayne " she say as she watches him seem to not pay attention to the conversation. "It was really nice to meet you Mr. Governor sir." Bruce does seem to zone out for a moment, his attention seeming to alternate for the moment between one of the supermodels that's arrived and the bar. But it quick turns back to Supergirl when she speaks. "No, I'm sorry. I'm afraid such discussion's a little over my head. I tend to worry that such things are poking the bear however." He grins to Arnold. "Thanks for the time. I'll see you around... I'm holding another fund raiser for the Foundation in a few weeks. I expect to see you there." With that he looks to Supergirl. "I'm sorry about that, I really didn't mean to get so distracted. I have a bad habit of doing so." Supergirl nods a little, curious about that. "Yeah well... I sometimes can be a bit of a chatterbox I guess. Sorry." Laughing Bruce shakes his head. "Not at all, you're charming, engaging and well mannered. I'm afraid you're just wasted on me." He bows his head. "Still shall we continue with the introductions or would you like to take a while? I get the feeling you're not going to be left standing alone. You don't strike me as the type to have trouble filling a dance card. Supergirl fidgets at the compliment. "Um... if you have stuff you need to do, I understand. I guess I can try to entertain myself?" Laughing Bruce shakes his head. "You should have more confidence in yourself Supergirl. I'm not trying to get rid of you. I'm just saying you don't have to feel tied to me for the evening. I'd have thought you'd rather spend the evening with men your own age than having me show you around?" He offers a wide grin. "I know these introductions aren't the most exciting part of the evening." Supergirl shrugs with a grin. "I wouldnt know. My first party. Even on Krypton we didnt exactly have parties." Frowning a little Bruce seems to find that surprising "Really... Well generally the introductions happen then you spend the evening with people you enjoy talking to... Maybe if it's available dance a little." He seems thoughtful. "From there if you've found interesting company it's down to said company what you do with the evening." He shrugs a shoulder. "I can't remember what that's like I generally either get called away from the party... Or have my companion decide she wants to go." Of course such things are a cover to let him get on with his work. "Or I'm too drunk to remember, like I say I'm well known for my vices." Supergirl shrugs "Well.... already with someone I'm enjoying spending time talking to but I'm figuring you don't want to dance. I'm just happy nothing's happened to call me away from this yet." Bruce Wayne seems to consider the question for a moment. "No, it's your first party. I think you deserve to get at least one dance." He offers another frown almost as though he's considering something. "I don't suppose you have much experience with formal dancing?" He shrugs a shoulder. "I haven't danced with someone who wasn't used to this kind of thing in a long time... It's got to have been twenty years since I last danced with someone who'd never danced formal before." Bruce offers a smile and extends a hand to Supergirl. "Just follow my lead, we'll begin simply enough. No doubt you'll pick it up quick enough." Supergirl nods a little, smiling a lot. She takes Bruce's hand and lets him lead her to the dance floor. She wonders about what the Titans will say if they heard about this. Or what Tim would say. Who cares what Tim would say, actually. Not like she's on his mind as much as he claims she is anyway. Once at the dance floor, Kara looks up at Bruce. "What do I do now?" Bruce offers that award winning smile of his. "It's much more simple than people think." He shows he the basic contact points, there's more than reasonable space between them. He offers a grin. "Now the trick is to follow me, you mirror my footwork, yet try to keep eye contact with me." He makes a few slow steps to begin. Supergirl nods a little and puts her hand on Bruce's shoulder and the other holds his hand. "Um... okay." She keeps looking down at Bruce's feet to memorize the steps, then back up to look at Bruce's eyes. Then she's able to do the steps while just looking at Bruce, being a quick study and all. The steps are initially simple Bruce smiles faintly as he dances, he's surprisingly graceful for someone his size. He slowly begins to include more complex steps as Supergirl becomes used to the current steps. "Very good, you're a quick student." He continues quite happily his tempo soon matching the song rather than slowing down to help his student, not of course that it would have made much difference to Supergirl with her speed. Supergirl smiles happily. Why can't Batman be this charming all the time, is the thought going through her head. Or at least when in private. It wouldnt kill the persona if he treated her this nicely in private as Batman, instead of always lecturing her on what she does wrong. Kara's definitely a quick learner and pretty graceful herself. Dancing, flying... it's all similar after all. Bruce moves through the dance looking as though he's as happy as could be, charming smile in place check. Apparent lack of concern about anything Check. He's definately in Bruce Wayne mode as he moves through the now fairly complicated dance. "I'm glad you seem to be enjoying yourself so much. Supergirl is looking as happy as can be also. Although with her, it's not an act. If it wasnt for the fact that Batman's so grumpy and mean in the costume she could even see herself falling for him. Sure, there's the age difference, but technically she's older than him. Right? Ew Kara... stop thinking like that. She shakes her head a bit, grinning. Whatever... just enjoy yourself Kara. she thinks as she dances with Bruce, keeping in step with the dance even when the steps become more complicated. "Oh... definitely having a lot of fun, Bruce." Of course Batman has been trying to be better with Kara, he's shown her a degree of trust. And been trying to explain himself, if he knew what was going through her head of course all that would stop pretty quick. He smiles again. "I'm glad to hear it." He chuckles a little. "I couldn't imagine what it's like to be going to your first party. I could never remember mine." He changes step as the song changes, something a little faster and more upbeat than before. "You're one of the quickest studies I've ever danced with. I'm having a hard time beliving you've never done this before." Supergirl smiles. "I guess I just pick up things fast, but honest - I've never done this before. It's sort of like flying though I'm finding, and I do that all the time. Just... on the ground." She bites her lip to keep her grinning under control. She dances a little closer. "Why arent you married, Bruce?" Nodding Bruce laughs. "I can't say I've ever flown. But it does sound... Interesting." He pauses a moment at the question, dancing in silence for a few moments. "I'm not good with relationships." That at least is true. "I tend to think more about my goals and interests than is healthy for a relationship." He chuckles a little. "I'll admit I've had some relationships that have come close to serious, but something always gets in the way." Usually Batman. "But I will admit I've been feeling things are going well with Selina... Though it's not quite serious yet." Supergirl keeps her body pressed a bit closer to Bruce and floats off the ground with him, still doing the twirling and moving around that she was doing on the ground. "It's probably my favorite thing about having these powers, actually." She pauses. "You should get married and have children. I bet you'd be a great husband and father." Supergirl keeps her body pressed a bit closer to Bruce and floats off the ground with him, still doing the twirling and moving around that she was doing on the ground. "It's probably my favorite thing about having these powers, actually." She pauses. "You should get married and have children. I bet you'd be a great husband and father." Bruce doesn't interrupt the dance, though his expression becomes more sombre. "Maybe one day, but I'm not ready for either of those and at my age it's getting more and more likely that I never will." He shrugs a shoulder. "I don't think everyone's made for such things." Supergirl twirls around a few more times with Bruce, keeping them both in the air where she's pretty much just as graceful, then lowers back down to the ground, sort of deflated sigh as she lowers the billionaire back to the dance floor. "You should think about doing it. I can tell - you'd be great at raising a child to follow in your footsteps and make a good legacy." Nodding Bruce frowns a little. "I have considered my legacy. I have an adopted son. I'm proud of him Supergirl." He looks a little saddened. "I imagine it's hard for you." He comes to a stop along with the music "I suppose it's harder for you as well, what with having been here longer." Supergirl looks at Bruce as the music stops. "Here longer..... here longer than what?" Shaking his head Bruce laughs. "Sorry. I just meant Superman has been here longer than you." He frowns studying Supergirl. "I suppose it's easier for him to accept what happened." He shakes his head. "Not that I'm saying it's easy for him either." He offers a bright smile. "Still, I suppose you have to try and make what you can of second chances." Supergirl nods. "Oh... yeah... because he left when he was a baby. He didnt grow up there." She looks wistfully. "I guess he's luckier about that. I'm thinking it probably doesnt hurt as much if you're too young to remember seeing everyone you love die. Yknow?" She shakes her head, then smiles a bit. "Thanks for the dance." Bruce turns to head to the edge of the dance floor, hiding the grim look as he does so. "I think the only thing worse than losing your world might be to lose everyone you love and see the world carry on as though nothing had changed." He turns back Supergirl, his expression serious but not grim. "I know what you mean Supergirl." Supergirl looks at her. "What about if no one else is even left to remember them? I think that's-" She pauses mid-sentence, then her shoulders slump a bit and she sighs. "I have to go." Nodding Bruce frowns again. "Eventually everyone is forgotten Supergirl, at least the important things are." He smiles a little. "But a very good friend of mine insists that no matter what foolishness I do I should always remember that /I/ remember, it's what matters. I remember how my mother used to smile while she read to me. Or how my father used to hum opera tunes while he got ready to go out." He shrugs. "One day that will be forgotten, but not today, not while I remember." He nods a little. "I'm sorry the evening ended so poorly. I hope you're not rushing off to too bad an emergency. Supergirl smiles and gives Bruce a kiss... a peck on the lips. "Um.... bank across town is being robbed. Yeah. People remembering is important. Okay.... gotta go." She shrugs a little. "Bye." And with a blur, first into the coat room, then out of the building, she's out of there.